User talk:SuBash
Welcome Hi, welcome to the SuBash! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:SuBash/Questions page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! Zicoihno (talk) 20:33, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, I like it, go ahead :3 The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!) 05:29, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Guild Application Hm...I would say yes, but Yggdrasil is built on the mages having flaws with their styles and magic making them have to work together like the branches of a tree. From what I read of your character, he is pretty solid and has mastery over his magic and has enough strength to take on a guild by himself. lol. So, I'm gonna have to decline his invitation to Yggdrasil, but maybe my next one :) Master Dartz (Talk) 20:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Parcel & FSM no, no, you cleared everything up nicely I was just wanting to make sure that you didn't decide that he summoned some massively huge and powerful Familiar and then had him still be lazy with the magic but if you're going to have him be excited about this magic and diligently train for it & then have a small Spirit is fine just with the lack of info on the page and what I read of his personality section had me a little concerned, I am trying to prevent people from misusing this magic purposely or otherwise (basically this is just my concern for the magic I created and the people using it, don't want anyone getting in trouble with the admins, ya know?) but yeah, no if that's the case then Parcel is cleared for the use of FSM (feel free to add him tot he page under the proper section of users) (yes, FSM is dangerous for anyone, one of the characters I made with it Kione Abandonato's parents both died due to this magic) Leengard Ustan (talk) 16:58, August 11, 2013 (UTC) first off (I read Parcel's page) once a Familiar is summoned they remained summoned until the contract ends (some are capable of becoming invisible however) second your welcome the rest of it: yeah, it would be something between the two for the Spirit's strength, since they absorb the magic around them, so one way to get a Familiar stronger would be to defeat a lot of opponents, or defeat strong opponents (as the Familiar absorbs the magic of defeated opponents) they also absorb the magic given off by everyone around, so prolonged exposure to lots of mages would help increase the Spirit's strength (so, yeah it's very similar to how mages get stronger, but the mage who summoned the spirit will want to stay stronger than their Spirit, so it is somewhere in the middle) as for the two spirits part yeah, it's more of a psychological thing, Familiar Spirits are all very proud so they won't submit to just anyone, and their pride is also the reason why it can only be one Familiar per mage as it would basically be like cheating on them (kind of a weird analogy, but I think it works), they would view it as betraying their trust, ya know? on a much simpler note, I was also trying to keep people from trying to create characters that have an army of Familiars and basically becoming OP and incurring the wrath of the admins (remind me to add this info to the Familiar Spirit World page, so that everyone else can have this info, my laptop's been acting up on me again lately) Leengard Ustan (talk) 22:09, August 11, 2013 (UTC) You don't really need to make it a magic. Just say the familiar spirit can perform some primate related things and you're good to go, but it's fine I guess. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:17, August 12, 2013 (UTC) I have to thank you for your questioning, honestly none of the other users who've asked to use this magic have asked as many questions as you have, which has helped with some development that I may've neglected and with the psychological thing, yeah that also depends on the mage and the Familiar involved, ya know? with everyone being different with different strengths and weaknesses, it makes it really difficult to generalize things, some people won't necessarily be able to handle even one spirit while another might have the mental capabilities to handle more than one spirit, the spirits won't allow such a deal and with the remind me part, it was mostly a don't let me forget to put it on the page(right now I'm trying to come up with a way to word it properly so as no one could find too big a loophole to exploit, though people will try...) Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:27, August 16, 2013 (UTC) yeah, not to sound like a jackass or anything, but there are some people who just seem to go out of their way to abuse anything that they can get ahold of that Death Magic in the Stigma thing sounds like a good idea, and none of the Contractors need even know about it and with the infiltrating the mage's body thing also sounds good give me a day or two and I'll send you what I've got and you can tell me if you've found any loopholes I've missed Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:31, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:41, August 22, 2013 (UTC) yeah sure go ahead & here's that other info: There are numerous reasons that prevent mages from having multiple Familiars. The main, and most dangerous, reason being that in the Stigmas that are placed on the body of the contracting mage is hidden half of a Death Magic spell. If a secon Stigma is placed on the mage's body from Familiar Spirit Magic, then the Death Magic spell is completed and kills the mage. Other reasons being that not all mages have the mental capacity to dominate or work with more than one Familiar without going completely insane and dieing. Even if a mage has the mental capacity to control multiple Spirits, Familiar Spirits are rather jealous in nature after they've made contracts and will not tolerate their contractor making multiple contracts. This always leads to the Familiars killing the mage. With the way the contracts work, no matter what a mage tries making more than one contract with a Familiar Spirit will always end in swift, violent and painful deaths. what do you think? I feel I may've rambled a bit, and it probably needs a little rearranging, but I think it covers all the bases Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:17, August 22, 2013 (UTC) nah, your editing helped, like I said I needed to rearrange the order anyway and the way you put it really helped and your suggestion is also a pretty good idea (rumors, unconfirmed or not should also act as a deterrant) and yeah just send me a link to her page and then I'll add her to the FSM page Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:01, August 23, 2013 (UTC) yeah sure FbAddict (talk) 20:43, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Well The magic is mostly used in Genosha, if u can tie in how ur character learned it while there, then I'm for it [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 22:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure man, sounds good [[User:Phantombeast|'PhantomBeastKing']] ([[User talk:Phantombeast|'The Raging Spirit']]) 23:30, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Sure, go ahead :) The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:13, August 24, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome, though all I really did was add the categories that the pages fall under I wasn't sure if you had just forgotten to do that with your pages or if you didn't know how to Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:08, August 28, 2013 (UTC) you're welcome btw, have you been able to come up with any team names for Ehecatl & Yang? I've been thinking, but I haven't really come up with anything that sounds like it would work other than Team Halloween then again we could always do what Mashima did in FT and just call it something like Team Yang or Team Ehecatl now that I've typed it, Team Yang sounds pretty good (it both names the, I guess, main person of the team and describes them as well if you think of Yang in terms of Yin & Yang) Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:07, August 28, 2013 (UTC) yeah, using it as a prototype name works for now Leengard Ustan (talk) 03:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) let's go Team Yang, what with her being the S-Class and knowing more magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:03, August 28, 2013 (UTC) either in the category section (while on the editing page) or down at the bottom where the categories show up on the page, you just start typing what category that you want the page linked to (i.e. Male/Female, Mage/Dark Mage etc) as you type categories that already exist will show up as a list under where you're typing and you can pick from there if it already exists, if not you just type out what new category you want (i.e. you could add Satyr Flute to the members of Satyr Flute) and it'll add that category to the rest I think that's about it Leengard Ustan (talk) 21:51, August 29, 2013 (UTC) nah, that's only the case if you're typing the page up while viewing it in Source (I dunno how to add catergories that way) Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:16, August 29, 2013 (UTC) you've gotta go into the editing page to do that, then just drop down the categories tab and hover over the category you want to remove and an icon should appear that'll either look like and X or a trashcan (I don't remember which) and click that to remove any unwanted categories Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:39, August 31, 2013 (UTC) yeah, you can use my Chess Magic feel free to look through my pages to see if there's anything you wanna read or use Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Gotcha, I'll add her. *Definate love interest!* [[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) 14:07, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes im intending to make Suiko Masaki join the guild together with Kouring Masaki. And if u like Kourin. Then im 100% sure that u will like/accept Suiko. ElixSupreme (talk) 13:04, September 13, 2013 (UTC) with Chess Master Style, the mage (through their magic) creates a boundary that signifies the chess board (size of the board is dependant on the mage's magical power) then the mage takes the place of the King and anyone else takes the place of the other pieces (if there are not enough people to fill all the positions then the mage must create the pieces like in Wonderland Style) then you just play chess (if I didn't clear up what you didn't understand, sorry, let me know what it is you don't understand and I'll try again) Leengard Ustan (talk) 04:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC)